Task Force/Episode 107 - The Exchange
Season 1 Episode 7 Getting Prepared (Everybody is dressing up in their room,and waiting for Conroy signal) Vic: '''Guys ready to rock? '''Ramirez: '''Not really,we don't have weapons '''Vic: '''Don't worry,The Brothers gonna provide alot of firepowers,AK47 and AK 74u,for SMG,we got Uzi,for Shotgun,we got Stubby Shotgun,for Grenadier,we got the China Lake! '''Harry: '''We've prepared for world war 3! (The boys laughed,Conroy rush into the room) '''Conroy: '''good news first, we got loads of firepowers,even a Minigun! '''Riley: '''Hell yeah! '''Conroy: '''but there no where to mount this bad boy,and The Exchange will take place at near the Black Mud Swamp '''Vic: '''So? '''Conroy: '''The fairies for Alfea is there,and if they spotted us dealing with the Ghouls,we're so in big trouble! '''Harry: '''Then we'll use silencer,no one see us,no one hear us!And we should take the cloaking device with us. Vic, Conroy and Ramirez,you handle the deal, Riley, you support the ground if things goes bad, and i will mount the Minigun on Aircraft, and use it to support on air '''Conroy: '''Sound like a plan! Let move,team! On the aircarft '''Vic: '''Who our contact down there. '''Conroy: '''Our friend,Ken,will be the contact. '''Johnny: '''Hey, if this aircarft destroyed by the enemies during the Exchange, which transport we gonna use for evac? '''Vic: '''Well....um.....look like we walking! (The guys laughed,Johnny look outside the windows, he saw a broup of faires being attacked by a monster) '''Johnny: '''Holy cow!Guys come and see this! (The guys look out the windows and saw the same thing) '''Vic: '''We should help them! Harry! prepare the minigun, we going down there, you ours air support! '''Johnny: '''Toni, go to the sound system and turn on a song for me '''Toni: '''Are you nut? We going to a war and you still want to listen to music? '''Johnny: '''Nah, i'm just like working with music '''Vic: The Great Divine should do the trick, ok boys, Let do this! (Everyone jumps off the ship) 'Vic: '''Activate the wings suit! (Everyone activate the flying suit, they flee to girls ) '''Liana: '''The boys from Redfountains! '''Vic( talking throught a walkie talkie): '''Harry, target at 6 o'clock, push suppressing fire on the tangos! '''Harry( talking throught a walkie talkie): '''Roger that! Time to rock! '''Ramirez: '''I got an idea! (Hey take his SMG and start shooting at the monster, but it doesn't hit the monster, it hit Vic instead) '''Riley: '''Man down! '''Vic: '''Nice shot! Goddamn it! '''Ramirez: '''Sorry! (Vic take a blue bottle filled with a gray water, he drank it, his wounds then quickly recovered) '''Vic: '''Quick Revive, taste like.... tastes like... fermented herring dipped in cat piss... blaugh. '''Johnny: '''Black Ops's stuffs, eh? '''Vic: '''I should drink Juggernog instead! '''Liana: '''Thanks you so much for saving us '''Harry: '''Let me guess, an assignment, right? '''Rosela: '''Yup! '''Vic: '''Then good luck, we won't be around to save you, so watch yourself out there! '''Johnny: '''Vic! Is that how you talk to the ladies? '''Vic: ' Let move out, we ain't got much time (Everyone going into the aircraft, the fairies look after them getting in aircraft) Meeting the contact 'Conroy: '''Down there, Rosie, the old bastrad, our contact, Harry, you stay here, follow the plans,let go guys (The guys landed the aircraft on a clear space, then they go out to meet the contact) '''Rosie(waving at the guys): '''Hey hey guys, it Rosie here hey hey hey, great,ok, i'm gonna drive you guys to the beach, ok? I've talk to the suplliers, they'll be there shorty, we better get moving on! (The guys get in Rosie car and Rosie drive them to the beach) The Exchange (A helicopter landing in front of Vic, Harry and Johnny) '''Rosie: '''OK, that them in the chopper, they want a straight deal, so keep it tight, OK? '''Johnny: '''You got the greens, Conroy? '''Conroy: '''Yes, let do this (The guys moving forward to the supplier) '''Vic: '''Got it? '''Supplier: '''100% full grade A my friends '''Vic: '''Let me see it '''Supplier: '''The greens? '''Vic: '''10 and 20, used '''Supplier: '''I think we have a deal my friend! ''more coming soon..... Category:Iamnoone Category:Task Force Category:Task Force(series)